yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Installation Instructions
Introduction Even though Yume 2kki can be an amazing gaming experience, installing it can be tricky. This guide should be enough for most people to get the game working smoothly. If you are having problems running or installing the game, feel free to make a post on the Troubleshooting Board after checking the Troubleshooting page, which lists various common problems. Pitfalls A few things to keep in mind before setting up the game: * Putting the game in a path with non-ASCII characters (e.g. C:\Users\Amón\Yume 2kki) will most likely result in errors. * If extracting the game files with 7-Zip, make sure to run 7-Zip with Microsoft AppLocale, otherwise some files with Japanese names will be given gibberish names and the game will not be able to locate these files when you go to run Yume 2kki. Preparation On Windows XP, some additional setup is required for East-Asian languages. # Go to Control Panel. # Go to Regional and Language Options. # Click the "Install files for East-Asian Languages" checkbox. # Press OK. Windows will install East-Asian language support. Installing AppLocale for Windows XP through Windows 8 Installing AppLocale and the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP Download Microsoft AppLocale from here (mediafire mirror) On Windows XP, open the "apploc.msi" file you downloaded earlier and follow the installation instructions. On Windows Vista through Windows 8, the process is a bit more complicated. # Open the start menu, type "cmd" in the search box, then right click "cmd.exe" and select “Run as Administrator”. # Type the following command and press enter: msiexec /i "C:\Users\...\Downloads\apploc.msi" Make sure to replace the "C:\Users..." path with the full filename of apploc.msi. Also, the quotes are important! AppLocale will be used to install the RTP and later to run Yume 2kki. To install the RTP using AppLocale: # Download the RTP here (Mirror) # If you downloaded a ZIP file, extract the contents. Otherwise, if you downloaded an EXE file, run it and allow it to extract. In the extracted files will be a file called RPG2000RTP.exe. # Open AppLocale, and when prompted, select RPG2000RTP.exe as the executable file to run. # Select Japanese (日本語) as the language, which is the very last option in the language dropdown menu. # Run the installer. The "next" button should be highlighted by default. If you have attempted to install the RTP before and failed, or have difficulties installing the RTP, make sure other versions of the RTP have been uninstalled through Add or Remove Programs (Vista and later: Programs and Features) in the Control Panel and try again. Installing Locale Emulator for Windows 10 Installing Locale Emulator and the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP Since AppLocale is incompatible with Windows 10, a program called Locale Emulator will be used instead. Download the latest version of Locale Emulator from here (MEGA mirror) If, when following the instructions, the game does not operate correctly, download Time Zones.zip. # Extract Locale.Emulator.x.x.x.x.zip, and move the extracted files to a permanent location. (because you will NOT be able to move these files after installation). # Open LEInstaller.exe and click on Install / Upgrade. Make sure to save any documents open in Windows File Explorer, as the program will restart them automatically, regardless of which button is pressed. # After LE has installed, run LEGUI.exe, which will provide the information needed to display the game in Japanese. # You should now see "Locale Emulator" in the context menu when right-clicking on files. Locale Emulator will be used to install the RTP and later to run Yume 2kki. To install the RTP using Locale Emulator: # Download the RTP here (Mirror) # If you downloaded a ZIP file, extract the contents. Otherwise, if you downloaded an EXE file, run it and allow it to extract. In the extracted files will be a file called RPG2000RTP.exe. # Right click on RPG2000RTP.exe, go to the "Locale Emulator" dropdown menu and click "Run in Japanese" # Follow the installer. The "next" button should be highlighted by default. If you have attempted to install the RTP before and failed, or have difficulties installing the RTP, make sure other versions of the RTP have been uninstalled through Programs and Features in the Control Panel and try again. The official link for more instructions and FAQs is here. Note: If the Japanese RTP is stuck at 44%, either download from this English RTP instead, or change the system locale to Japanese, as the issue is related to the use of non-Unicode characters. The steps to changing the system locale are as follows: # Open the Control Panel, and select "Clock, Language and Region". #* You can also access this from Settings, selecting "Time & Language", then "Additional date, time & regional settings". # Click "Region", then select the "Administrative" tab. # Click "Change system locale...", and select "Japanese (Japan)". Do not select the option to set the encoding to UTF-8, assuming that the option is available. Doing so will cause various issues in displaying the game's text, and in installing the RTP. # Click "OK" for both windows, and restart your computer. Another Note: If it's not working when trying to extract the contents using the ZIP file then try downloading the EXE file and run with the simulator. Installing Yume 2kki Yume 2kki download links can be found here on the wiki. You can choose to download from the official source or a mirror. If the mirror is up-to-date, try a mirror download first; then try the downloads from GetUploader; and lastly the downloads from Dropbox. If downloading from the official links (on GetUploader), make sure to download all of the files in the series (e.g. ゆめ２っきver0.102b.part01.exe, ゆめ２っきver0.102b.part02.rar, etc). GetUploader only allows one download at a time, so be aware of this. If you cannot identify the download button, it has the text 「ダウンロード」 written on it. If you want to apply any patches to the game (such as an unofficial English patch or an official update patch), download those files too. Make sure the version numbers match before applying a patch! Windows XP through Windows 8 If you downloaded the game via mirror, you will need to extract the archive with an archive manager. If you don't have an archive manager that can extract 7z files, a free, high-quality choice is 7-Zip. If you downloaded the game via GetUploader, you will need to run the self-extracting EXE file with AppLocale: # Start AppLocale # When prompted, choose the "...part01.exe" file as the file to run. # Select Japanese (日本語; the very last option) in the language menu that follows. # Start the self-extractor. Keep in mind that all of the downloaded parts must be kept in the same folder for this step to work. You will now have a new folder (typically named similarly to「ゆめ２っきver0.101」) in the same location as the archive EXE. If you downloaded the game via Dropbox, or have downloaded official patches using the ZIP archive format, you will most likely run into codepage issues if you extract the game by normal means. There is no easy way to circumvent this issue on Windows. Some suggestions include: * Download an archive manager (if you do not already have one), start it using AppLocale with the Japanese locale, and extract the files from the archive via the archive manager's interface. ** The 64-bit version of 7-Zip seems to have issues with this method; try the 32-bit version if you run into problems. * Use the command-line unar program to extract the archive. The ecoding "Windows-31J" should be specified. Once the files are extracted, look inside them for another folder (typically「ゆめ2っき」) which contains the actual game data. To apply patches, extract and copy the patch data into this folder and overwrite existing files. (Some patches may differ in installation; check for instructions that come with the patch.) You may now move the 「ゆめ2っき」folder wherever you'd like. The last step is to create a shortcut to play the game via AppLocale. The process is similar to before: # Start AppLocale # When prompted, choose "RPG_RT.exe" file as the file to run. If you don't want to play the game in fullscreen, input "x x Window" (without quotes) for the program arguments. # Select Japanese (日本語; the very last option) in the language menu that follows. # Check "Create a shortcut to always run this application with AppLocale" and rename it to whatever you wish. # Start the game! The shortcut that is created from the previous steps will be found in the start menu under Programs -> Microsoft AppLocale, and can be safely moved to another location. Windows 10 If you downloaded the game via mirror, you will need to extract the archive with an archive manager. If you don't have an archive manager that can extract 7z files, a free, high-quality choice is 7-Zip. Once the files are extracted, look inside them for another folder (typically「ゆめ2っき」) which contains the actual game data. To apply patches, extract and copy the patch data into this folder and overwrite existing files. (Some patches may differ in installation; check for instructions that come with the patch.) You may now move the 「ゆめ2っき」folder wherever you'd like. The last step is to right-click either "Start.exe" or "RPG_RT.exe", then go to the Locale Emulator dropdown menu and click "Run in Japanese." The game should now begin with Japanese characters. NOTE: Recently, a software known as EasyRPG Player has surfaced, and so far, it seems to run Yume 2kki very well, without the need for locale changes or the RTP. It runs on Windows 10 and Ubuntu Linux, but possibly not MacOS, and the game can be 100% completed with it. If all other methods of installing Yume 2kki have failed, it can be installed through the following method: #Download EasyRPGplayer.exe. #Place the executable in the same folder as Yume 2kki folder. (not in the Yume 2kki folder outside the one with rpg_rt) #Start up EasyRPGplayer.exe #Select the game and Play. Although it usually runs fine without the RTP files, adding the files to the game's data folders will allow EasyRPG Player to access the files, which occasionally will fix missing textures. This method has the notable advantage of going fullscreen easily, and of giving the ability to play the game at 3x speed by pressing F. It also allows either WASD or arrow keys for movement, and shows detected errors when one presses F3. ((wip)) Running Yume 2kki on non-Windows Operating Systems Yume 2kki can be run perfectly with Wine on OS X, Linux, and other Unix operating systems with a little setup. RPGHub can be used to simplify the process of playing RPG Maker games on non-Windows platforms. Linux Installation Instructions # Install Wine # Enable the Japanese locale in the /etc/locale.gen file. If there's a line that looks like #ja_JP.UTF-8 UTF-8, remove the # #If not, append ja_JP.UTF-8 UTF-8 to the end of the file. After that run locale-gen to generate the locale. You have to be root to edit the file and regenerate locales. # Download the RPG2000 RTP # Run the RTP installer with the Japanese locale: LANG=ja_JP.UTF-8 wine RPG2000RTP.exe # Download Yume 2kki, refer to the Installing Yume 2kki section, ignore the AppLocale thing and use LANG=ja_JP.UTF-8 wine instead. # Extract and run Yume 2kki with the Japanese locale If you don't want to type in a command every time you start Yume 2kki, you can create a shell script for that: #!/bin/sh export LANG="ja_JP.UTF-8" cd "path/to/yume/2kki" exec wine start.exe Paste the text above into a file and run chmod +x the_file to make it executable. Possible Issues If you get "Invalid Name" error when trying to install the RTP, try renaming the directory the installer is in, make sure the name doesn't contain any mojibake. If the game crashes when entering the Factory in GALAXY Town, applying the patch below might help. --- a/dlls/quartz/mpegsplit.c +++ b/dlls/quartz/mpegsplit.c @@ -172,7 +172,14 @@ static HRESULT FillBuffer(MPEGSplitterImpl *This, IMediaSample *pCurrentSample) /* Find the next valid header.. it be right here */ hr = parse_header(fbuf, &length, &This->position); - assert(hr S_OK); + + if (hr != S_OK) + { + ERR("couldn't find a valid header\n"); + ERR("rip\n"); + return S_FALSE; + } + IMediaSample_SetActualDataLength(pCurrentSample, length); /* Queue the next sample */ To use Wine with the patch: # copy the text above into a file # download a source release of Wine # unpack the source tarball somewhere # open a terminal # navigate into the source directory # apply the patch (patch -p1 < /path/to/the/patch/file should work) # compile Wine The patch has been tested on Wine 1.7.45 and Wine 1.7.46. The Factory's BGM file appears to be a bit corrupted, the crash is due to how Wine handles MP3 files with corrupt/missing headers. Linux Installation Instructions for EasyRPG Player # Install the easyrpg-player package or build from source code. # Copy the "easyrpg-player" application/executable (it may found at /usr/bin/easyrpg-player if installed from the package) to the folder which /'ゆめ2っき'/ is in (e.g. ~/Desktop/'ゆめ２っきver0.107a'/). One can think of this application as taking the place of the "start.exe" Windows executable in the same folder. # Run the "easyrpg-player" application/executable and select ゆめ２っき from the menu. # (Optional) Extract the files in the RTP folder using wine by unzipping 2000rtp.zip and then running RPT2000RTP.exe using wine with the Shift JIS encoding. Note that file locations may vary. unzip -O shift-jis ~/Downloads/2000rtp.zip LANG=ja_JP.UTF-8 wine ~/RTPｾｯﾄｱｯﾌﾟ/RPG2000RTP.exe Copy the files in the RTP folder (~/.wine/drive_c/Program Files (x86)/ASCII/RPG2000/RTP) to the game's data folder (~/Desktop/ゆめ２っき/) so that EasyRPG Player can use the files. The files in the "Panorama" and "Chipset" folders might be used occasionally, but it should be fine to skip this step. Be sure to merge the folders so there are no duplicate folders (directories with the same name but different capitalization). When there are duplicate file conflicts, skip instead of replacing. If you would like an archive containing the RTP files so you can extract them directly, here are unofficial mirrors: * RTP Google Drive (rar) * RTP Google Drive (zip) See Also pAppLoc "pAppLoc" is a modified version of AppLocale which disables the nag screen that appears when starting AppLocale shortcuts. There also exists a registry modification which adds an option in the right-click menu to start executable files in Japanese using AppLocale. You can find a guide on how to install and use pAppLoc here. (Note: pAppLocale is '''incompatible' with Windows 10.)'' Automatic installscript for AppLocale and the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP This script by mathewvq no longer works, as microsoft have removed the download link from their site for applocale. It's been moved down here for now, can be put back up if they ever fix it. InstallRTPs.bat Uboachan Installation ThreadCategory:Guides If you're still having trouble getting the installation working, you might find some information in this Uboachan thread.